Tamaranian and the Turtle
by pikachucutie17
Summary: Starfire and Raph met by a total fluke. They now share a deep connection. In one universe, they are undeniably in love. In another, they form a strong friendship. A different universe keeps them painfully apart. A series of drabbles with different iterations of the bond between Raph and Starfire.
1. Winter Warmth

_So you're probably wondering what this is. Long story short, I wrote a fic (Koriand'r and the Kappas) where 2003 animated Starfire ends up meeting the 2012 animated turtles and Raph develops a crush on her. Big surprise, I ended up shipping it and now I'm the head of this crackship. I've written a couple of drabbles here and there for Raphstar, so I'm compiling what I have written in one document. And feel free to ask me questions about these nerds. You can check out the material I've requested/commissioned from other people on this ship on my raphxstarfire tumblr account. I hope you enjoy!_

 _This drabble is a universe where these two end up happily dating._

* * *

"All right, the coast is clear," Raph said as he poked his beanie covered head out of the manhole. Turning to his girlfriend, he caught her expectant smile. Raph's eyes softened. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please, what do you wish to show me?" Starfire asked curiously. Floating up from the sewer floor, she slipped her hand in his as the brisk air rippled across her skin. The change in temperature did not chill her bones as it would for most, but instead awakened a world of possibilities as to what lay above.

"Take a look." Pulling himself out of the manhole, he leaned over the edge as he drew Starfire into the open. She blinked at the sudden brightness of the landscape. Her jade irises shrank and she truly began to see.

The world was enveloped in fluffy snow. Every branch, every fern plant wore its coat proudly as a decoration from the cold of night. The nearby creek was completely still, the ice sheet reflecting the overhanging trees like a mirror. Frozen droplets descended from the clouded sky in harmony, each landing to create a symphony in the silent wonderland.

"Oh Raphael," she exhaled a frosty breath, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "It is most beautiful." She soared into the air, laughing as the snowflakes clung to her fiery hair. On the ground, Raph set the cover in its proper place and stood straight to watch the Tamaranean twirl. Her lively colors dazzled amidst the snow. Straightening his worn parka jacket, he took a quick breath to settle any nerves.

 _Just play it cool. She's enjoying herself and we have the entire afternoon together. Make it count._

"Do you wish to make the angels of snow with me?" Starfire asked as she approached him from above. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest like a child begging for a treat.

"Sure! Where do you want to make them?" Raph responded. Starfire gave a thoughtful hmm while searching the nearby area.

"Ah! This patch of snow will suffice," she decided. Clutching Raph's arm, she dragged him to a flattened area. He struggled to keep on his feet as Starfire pulled him swiftly with her impossible strength. Halting before the clearing, Starfire released Raph and leaped into the snow. She landed flat on her back, giggling with delight.

"Join me, Raphael! The snow is most comfortable," she insisted.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. He somersaulted over her form and planted himself on his back so his head was next to hers. "I suppose you're right. It's hard to tell through all these clothes though." Having grown up wearing only his utility belt, Raph viewed clothing as a hindrance for him and his brothers. Every movement was restrained and human fashion made little sense to him.

"I suppose so. But you are cold-blooded, so it is important for you to maintain your body temperature. If you were Tamaranean, then you would have no need for clothing in times such as these," Starfire observed. She began shifting her arms and legs across the snow's surface to imprint her angel in the canvas.

"If that were the case, then my anger really would make me a better fighter." After a pause, Raph followed Starfire's lead. Glancing at her usual uniform of purple crop top, skirt, and boots, he wondered what she would look like in winter gear. "So, have you ever felt cold before?"

"I have felt the cold. I once chased after a radioactive creature in a blizzard and became lost. Without my friends, I felt confused and unconfident that I would be able to find my way back. The cold was most unpleasant then, but I am warm now with you here," Starfire explained, turning her head to face Raph. Her breath in the air and hair pooling around them sent a blush sprawling across his cheeks.

"Well, if you do get cold, y-you can always borrow my jacket. Only i-if you need to," Raph offered, trying to keep his cool. He slowed his arms, making sure that his snowy wingspan didn't shove a pile of snow unto Starfire's face.

"That will not be necessary, but you are most considerate." Starfire stretched her hand around his head and brought him closer to her. Raph could swear his heart skipped a beat as she gently pressed a kiss to his nose. The world around them stilled and the parka jacket suddenly became unbearably hot.

She pulled away all too soon. Raph reached for her half-lidded eyes.

"Starfire…" he began, a new tone evident in his voice.

"Wait! We must not dishevel our snow angels," Starfire realized. She lifted into the air, out of Raph's grasp. He sat up with a pout, trying to think of how to bring the mood back. So when Starfire offered her hand to pull him up, Raph gave her a devious smirk. He pounced and caught her midair. They tumbled down the hill together. His capable arms held her close as they rolled through the powdered snow. She shrieked at first, but playful laughter soon followed from them both.

They slowed to a stop and Starfire parted her head from Raph's chest. He chuckled at her frosted hair and she pouted at his trickery.

"Next time I will not help you up," she threatened. She pretend to shove him away, but remained curled on top of him.

"I can live with that," he countered. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, he drew her close enough to see his own reflection in her lovely eyes.

"I'd say it was worth it," he murmured. His lips overtook hers and she melted into him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, brushing against the lightning shaped chip underneath the parka. He threaded his fingers through her flaming hair, reveling in the softness. The once exposed small of her back now protected by his hand. Parting from their sweet kiss, they simply existed in the little world they had created.

"Forgive me yet?" he teased.

"I believe I can offer my boyfriend my hand the next time," Starfire said, her cheeks rosy. She entwined his mask tails between her fingers. "Do you wish to build the snowman? We have plenty of snow and time."

"In a little bit. I'm still not convinced you've forgiven me."


	2. Delicate Pleasures

_A super quick drabble from an anon prompting me to write these two with the theme of Delicate Pleasures._

* * *

Raphael was not known as a gentle turtle. He rushed headlong into fights and knocked down anyone who messed with his family. His words were often spat without a touch of care and his punches thrown erratically. But if there was anything Raph was afraid of breaking it was moments like this.

Starfire was curled into his side, her eyes gazing up at the glorious sky above. Raph slowly wrapped his arm around her back and held her close, his fingers settled on her hip. Letting out a content sigh, Starfire's cheek lowered to rest on Raph's head. He stilled his breathing, daring not to shift the Tamaranean out of her comfortable position. His eyelids lowered at the tingling touch of her fiery hair against his skin. Lost to the world, his tether was the warmth her entire being emitted. Her soft hair blanketed his senses, wrapping him in a sense of euphoria he never wanted to awaken from.

Even though he often fought to prove his own strength, the pleasure of her hair settled against him was something he would always surrender to.


	3. What Might Have Been

_I'm evil. = ) I listened to the song_ What Might Have Been _from PnF and thought of Raphstar at the same time and ended up writing this up at midnight because this ship needs some angst. This is a universe where the two crushed on each other, but circumstance and non-confessions led to them drifting apart. They finally talk about it after all this time and it doesn't go as they hoped._

* * *

Silence hung in the air between them. Neither dared to say anything, both avoiding eye contact. She rubbed her arm. He tapped his toes to the ground.

Finally, Raph sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated.

"… knew this was a bad idea."

"What was a bad idea?" Starfire asked, hurt lining her voice.

Raph took a deep breath, then spoke,

"Just- Mikey said this would clear things up and help me get over it. But then it turns out you…" he gestured at her, at a loss for words.

"I had a suspicion that you returned my feelings back then," Starfire whispered, her forlorn eyes meeting his.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he started, wanting to be angry but couldn't will himself to be angry with her. "I mean, you're always the one who's going on about "unbridled emotions" and yet you didn't tell me outright."

"I wanted _you_ , Raphael. I truly did."

"Then why?"

"Because you incessantly teased Donatello and Leonardo about their romantic attachments. After so long, I became under the impression that you did not desire to be more than friends. When I spent less time with you, you did not object to my absence."

She grew quieter with each sentence, hugging her arms around herself.

"I missed you. A lot," he said, his voice heavy.

"Then why did you not ask me to come back? I would have gladly come to you if you only asked." She held his gaze, demanding some sort of answer.

"I thought… that you would be happier without me around," he confessed. "I mean, what could I give you? Dead flowers I found in the dump? Strolls through the stinky sewers? An angry jerk who's always blaming others for his problems?"

"Raphael-"

"Does he make you happy?" he interrupted firmly.

"Please, I-" she tried to start.

"No, answer this question at least. Does he make you happy?" he pressed.

Starfire waited a long moment. Realizing he would not be satisfied with anything other than the truth, she nodded.

"Then he's better for you than I ever would have been."

"Do not think that way! You would have been wonderful to me. You are very kind, even if you do not believe so," Starfire insisted, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Maybe that's how you see it. But it's too late now, so what's the point?" he said harshly, bile rising in the back of his throat.

Starfire sniffled, unsure of what to say. Her feelings were once undeniable, but now they were nothing more than dying embers. Still, even embers could singe.

"Please, I still wish to be your friend, even if we are not together," she managed, hopeful. She meant it. Perhaps they could salvage something and form it into something new and lasting.

For the first time, Raph smiled. It was a small one, but sincere nonetheless.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Relieved, Starfire rushed forward and threw her arms around the turtle, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. After a moment, Raph awkwardly held his arms around her. He released a breath and relaxed.

Maybe in this universe, their love wasn't tended to properly and left to smolder. But there was still a chance for the two to gather kindling and start anew.


End file.
